


WitchStorm Extra 02-22 Aftershocks

by StormSen



Category: Witch Weapon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSen/pseuds/StormSen
Summary: WitchStorm Extrais a for non-canonical and/or more mature variations of the story told in my WitchStorm series.This is an alternate, more mature (but still canonical) version of WitchStorm 02-22. Note that this takes place at the end of WitchStorm 02, and does spoil a bit of what happens over the course of WitchStorm 01 and 02, so it's advised that you read that through those works first. However, it's fairly self-explanatory and can be read by itself.





	WitchStorm Extra 02-22 Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WitchStorm 02 - Cluster Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080485) by [StormSen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSen/pseuds/StormSen). 



  * **Screen: SID Interrogation Room**
  * [Ren] 
    * Pinned against the wall, Mariru looms over me...
    * One hand on the wall by my head, the other grasping my chin...
  * Mariru (n-smile) [SID Director outfit] 
    * Well, this is going to be fun...
  * Ren (blush freaked) [Battlesuit] 
    * What are you trying...
  * Mariru (smirk) 
    * There is no try. Only "do".
  * [Ren] 
    * She leans down, bringing my face, my lips to her own... and kisses me...
    * Not gently. \\\ Mariru's tongue is immediately thrusting in, exploring my mouth...
    * The kiss goes on... \\\ The world seems to fade out around me...
    * Nothing but Mariru's face in front of me, her lips on mine, her body pressing against me...
    * I can't do anything but squirm slowly, helplessly, against the wall under the assault...
  * (Ren) (blushed angry) 
    * NO! This is not the way it's supposed to go!
    * I push her away, then reach out, grab her by her left arm... \\\ And rotate and slam her against the wall.
  * [Ren] 
    * I thought that that would stun her, but no... \\\ She's just looking... excited?
    * I grasp her behind the neck, look her in the eyes... \\\ ...again, she's just looking excited... expectant.
    * I tilt my head and kiss her, my tongue immediately piercing her mouth...
    * But she hardly resists, and soon her tongue is wrapping around mine.
    * I feel her hand, now behind my neck, as mine is behind hers, each of us forcing the other closer, guiding each other...
    * My... nipples are starting to ache... \\\ Our breasts grinding against each other...
    * Mariru's nylon clad leg has thrust between my bare thighs, and I'm riding it, sliding up and down it...
  * Mariru (lusty smile) 
    * Wait...
  * Ren (aroused puzzled frustrated) 
    * Wait?
  * Mariru (lusty smirk) 
    * This is in the way...
  * [Ren] 
    * And she grabs my battlesuit by the collar... \\\ Then in a single move... rips it open!
    * Then grabs my skirt and repeats... ripping it straight down the front...
    * Though somehow, it manages to hang on in the back...
    * Still... my suit is in tatters, hanging open in the front, exposing my...
  * Mariru (blush smirk) 
    * Ohh... blue and white striped underwear! How... \\\ ... _virginal!_
  * Ren (aroused angry) [blue & white striped underwear, tattered battlesuit] 
    * You... You... \\\ You ripped my battlesuit!!
  * [Ren] 
    * But she just looks at me, as if taunting me... waiting for me...
  * Ren (aroused angry) 
    * Fine! Have it your way!
  * [Ren] 
    * I grab her black jacket and rip it apart, buttons flying... \\\ Then pull the remnants off her, and throw it on the floor.
    * Now her red blouse is exposed... \\\ I rip that open too... \\\ More buttons flying...
    * And repeat with her black leather skirt...
    * Now, she too is exposed... \\\ Glorious, large breasts... firm, slim body... moderate hips...
    * And clad in... \\\ Silky black and red bra, matching panties, and surprisingly... \\\ Crotchless pantyhose...
  * Mariru (lusty smile) [black and red bra, panties, crotchless pantyhose, tattered red blouse] 
    * Now with those annoying things out of our way...
    * Where were we?
  * [Ren] 
    * We reach for each other with desiring arms and hungry mouths...
    * ... And a door slams open...
  * Annie (blush angry) [blue battlesuit] 
    * REN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??
  * [Ren] 
    * OH SHIT!!!
  * Ren (blush freaked) 
    * Annie! I... I...
  * Annie (blush irate) 
    * I DEMAND THAT YOU DO ME FIRST!!!
  * Ren (embarrassed apologetic) 
    * ... \\\ RIGHT! SORRY ANNIE!
  * Mariru (blush frown) 
    * Damn twin tails ruining my fun...
  * [Ren] 
    * But I ignore Mariru's grumblings...
  * Ren (blush aroused) 
    * Annie... I didn't know that...
  * Annie (blush sideglance) 
    * Just... Hurry it up, will you...
  * Ren (blush lusty) 
    * All right... You asked for it...
  * [Ren] 
    * And with that, I grab Annie's battlesuit by the front and rip it straight down the middle, revealing...
    * A silky pastel blue camisole top with white lace edging, and matching panties.
    * The contrast with Mariru could not be more stark...
    * And yet, somehow, I'm even more fascinated with Annie's body...
    * Her taut muscles, the tan lines from being out in the sun...
  * Annie (blush aroused) [camisole and panties] 
    * ...
  * [Ren] 
    * I begin to advance on Annie, only be to interrupted by yet another arrival...
  * Aya (apologetic) [usual outfit] 
    * Sorry Mariru, she got away...
  * Aya (blush excited) 
    * Well, well! What do we have here?
  * [Ren] 
    * Mariru and I don't even hesitate...
    * Mariru grabs Aya's right coat and blouse lapels, while I grab left...
    * [RIP! RIP! RIP!]
    * In a fraction of a second, Aya's scientist coat, white top, and black leather skirt have all been ripped in half and stripped from her body, revealing...
  * Aya (aroused excited) [stripped down to crisscrossed vinyl strip "underwear"] 
    * Ohh... Well... \\\ Now, _that's_ what I call a _"fine hello"!_
  * Annie (blush annoyed) 
    * Ren! What are you...
  * Annie (blush surprised) 
    * Ummphh...
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie's complaint is silenced as I cover her mouth with my own...
    * No tongue yet... \\\ ...time slows down as Annie melts into me...
  * Mariru (disappointed smirk) 
    * Awww... My pet found someone else to play with!
  * Mariru (lusty smirk) 
    * Fine... Aya... \\\ Down on your knees and get to work!
  * Aya (aroused excited) 
    * YESSS!!! YES MISTRESS!!!
  * [Ren] 
    * Again my attention lapsed...
    * Annie lightly slaps me to get my attention again...
    * Then begins caressing my face as she resumes our kiss..
    * I just... get lost in her face... her hair... her scent... her body grinding against mine...
    * ... time passes...
    * Vaguely after a while I hear...
  * Mariru (lusty n-smile) 
    * Now, onto that table... Face down!
  * Aya (aroused excited) 
    * OH YES! NOW, I'M GOING TO GET IT!!!
  * [Ren] 
    * Out of the corner of my eye, I see...
    * Aya gleefully climbing up from the floor and leaning over the interrogation table...
    * Being sure to spread her legs wide, and thrust her ass in the air...
  * Mariru (n-smile) 
    * Now where did I put those handcuffs and that baton?
  * Aya (blush excited) 
    * Oh! Oh! Handcuffs in my lab coat! Right pocket!
  * Ren (M n-smirk) 
    * Oh... Umm... And the baton is in the corner behind you...
  * Mariru (lusty smirk) 
    * That's what I like about you Aya... Always prepared!
    * And Ren... \\\ You'll get yours... later!
  * Ren (blush freaked) 
    * ...
  * Annie (blush annoyed) 
    * REN!! AGAIN??
    * PAY ATTENTION TO ME! NOT THAT OLD HAG!!
  * Ren (blush apologetic) 
    * Oops! Sorry Annie!
  * [Ren] 
    * I return my attention fully to Annie... \\\ Only now...
    * I move my mouth down...
    * Down to Annie's neck, and then down to her chest... and begin licking her small breasts...
    * ... teasing her nipples with rapid strokes of my tongue.
  * Annie (blush aroused) 
    * Ohh... Aaaahh... Oohhhhhhh!!!
    * Yesss, Ren... But...
  * [Ren] 
    * Then she pushes me back...
  * Annie (aroused smirk) 
    * That's good, Ren, but...
    * Let me show you how to do it right...
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie grabs me by the shoulders, and flips us around, reversing our positions, driving me against the wall...
  * Ren (aroused surprised) 
    * (Why does this keep happening to me??)
    * Ohhh.... That's... Aaaahhh...
  * [Ren] 
    * And now, it's _my_ complaint that ends quickly as Annie begins cupping, kneading, squeezing my breasts...
    * Bringing my breasts to her mouth, licking and lightly biting my nipples...
    * Repeating my earlier actions... \\\ ... but ohhh, sooo much more skillfully...
  * Ren (aroused shocked) 
    * Oh... Oh god! \\\ Don't... \\\ Don't stop!
  * Annie (teasing) 
    * Stop? You want me to stop?
  * Ren (aroused worried) 
    * Noooo!
  * Annie (teasing) 
    * Maybe I should just move on...?
  * Ren (aroused worried) 
    * Move on??
  * [Ren] 
    * Pinned against the wall, I can only watch as Annie reaches down, strokes my groin a few times, and then slides her fingers...
  * Ren (aroused shocked) 
    * (Oh GOD! ... \\\ Is she... inside me?!)
    * Uhhhhhhh...
  * [Ren] 
    * I begin to lose it from the new sensations assailing me, my hips bucking...
    * Meanwhile Annie is pushing harder and harder, knocking me against the wall repeatedly...
    * The force of our enhanced bodies banging against it is too much for the weak structure, and suddenly...
    * The wall gives way and the two of us spill into the space beyond...
  * **Screen: Ryokan Bathing Pool**
  * [Ren] 
    * The ryokan bathing pool??
  * Ren (confused) 
    * How did we get here?
  * [Ren] 
    * I hear some low voices... \\\ see two figures looming in the steam...
  * Ren (blush worried) 
    * Is there someone else here?
  * Capt. Enzo (blush smile) [nude] 
    * Ren-chan! What are you doing here?
    * We were a bit busy...
  * Lt. Hirono (blush welcome smile) [nude] 
    * But... \\\ We can definitely accommodate you!
  * Annie (blush aroused) 
    * Ohhh!!! ... Captain! .. Lieutenant! \\\ And both so... Ready!
  * (Ren) (blush freaked) 
    * Oh shit! \\\ They're both huge!
    * That is _not_ what I want to see!!!
  * (Ren) (blush aroused) 
    * So... _Why_ can't I look away??
    * Oh, god... What is _this_ feeling?!...



* * *

  * **Screen: Ryokan Bedroom (Night)**
  * Ren (blush freaked) [nightwear] 
    * ... \\\ Just a dream?
  * (Ren) (blush eyes closed freaked) 
    * Fuck!
    * Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!
  * (Ren) (blush eyes closed worried) 
    * Aarrghhh!!!
    * I can't ignore it anymore...
    * First, Mariru at SID... \\\ Then Marren and Annie at the bathing pool...
    * And having four girls in my head... \\\ My mind is going in crazy directions...
  * Ren (eyes open freaked) 
    * And I'm just so... so... \\\ ...horny. \\\ Like CRAZY horny!
    * There's no way I'm getting back to sleep!
  * Ren (blush sideglance worry) 
    * ... \\\ At least Annie's still asleep... \\\ I'll use the bathroom...
  * **Screen: Ryokan Bathroom**
  * [Ren] 
    * In the bathroom, I takes some deep breaths to calm down, then...
    * I peel off my nightshirt and panties...
  * (Ren) (blush serious) [nude] 
    * I look in the mirror... \\\ _Really_ look for the first time in days...
    * There's something that I've been avoiding thinking about...
    * I mean... \\\ Mariru's tits are amazing... \\\ And Annie's are too... at the opposite end of the scale...
  * (Ren) (blush sideglance) 
    * But if I had to pick the _perfect_ tits... \\\ I would pick...
  * (Ren) (blush aroused looking down) 
    * ... _these._
  * [Ren] 
    * In fact my entire body...
  * (Ren) (blush aroused) 
    * Beautiful face... long, straight hair... curvy torso... long legs... perfect, egg-shaped ass...
    * There's absolutely _nothing_ I would change.
  * (Ren) (blush sideglance) 
    * I mean... \\\ Did I turn into my perfect girl???
  * (Ren) (blush freaked) 
    * _What was I thinking??_
  * [Ren] 
    * ... \\\ I can't put it off any longer...
    * I begin sliding my hands down my torso, cupping my breasts, sliding my hands over them...
    * Then running my hands down behind, grabbing, then squeezing my ass...
    * And finally that flat V between where my dick should be... \\\ Those new lips...
  * (Ren) (blush embarrassed) 
    * I still miss my Mr. D... but... \\\ ... but this isn't bad.
  * [Ren] 
    * ... I move to the bath, and keep experimenting...
    * ... \\\ ... \\\ But...
  * (Ren) (blush frustrated) [nude lying back in bath] 
    * But something isn't working...
    * It's like the engine is trying to start... \\\ But it just won't quite turn over..
  * [Ren] 
    * It's really driving me nuts!
  * Lady Aegis (smile) [yukata] 
    * Need some help Ren-chan?
  * Ren (blush freaked) 
    * YAAAHHHHHH!!!
    * NO!!
  * Ren (deep blush sideglance left) 
    * ...
  * Ren (deep blush sideglance right) 
    * ...
  * Ren (blush eyes closed) 
    * I mean... \\\ Just tell me what to do...
  * Ren (blush freaked) 
    * Don't actually touch anything!
  * Lady Aegis (eyes closed smile) 
    * Of course, dear.
  * Lady Aegis (thoughtful) 
    * Searching... searching... \\\ 432,753 videos meet initial search...
    * Oh, this one looks useful...
    * "How to make your kitty purr..."
  * Ren (deep blush freaked) 
    * Oo... Okay...



* * *

  * **Screen: Ryokan Bathroom**
  * Ren (blush sated smile) [nightwear] 
    * Ahhh... \\\ Well that was nice...
    * I'm sooo relaxed now.
  * Ren (blush sideglance) 
    * Thankfully, Lady A left me alone after a bit...
    * Though, I mean... She's always watching us... So...
  * Ren (shadow blush eyes closed smile) 
    * We'll just pretend that she didn't see anything!
  * Ren (blush sated smile) 
    * Okay, back to bed now...
  * [Ren] 
    * But as I open the door...
  * **Screen: Ryokan Bedroom (night)**
  * Annie (blush annoyed) 
    * Did you forget?
  * Ren (blush surprised) 
    * ANNIE!... Forget?
    * (Forget what?)
  * Annie (blush shadow eyes closed smile) [nightwear] 
    * About our connection?
  * Ren (blush freaked) 
    * Oh. ... Uh oh....
    * (Oh shit! Totally forgot!)
  * Annie (blush shadow smile) 
    * No worries... \\\ You just go have a nice lie-down...
    * And see what it's like from the other side!
    * [Slam!]
  * [Ren] 
    * Within a few minutes that feeling of warmth begins to pervade me again...
    * I can't feel her exact sensations... \\\ But I'm getting turned on... again...
  * Ren (blush shadow worried) 
    * Ahh... \\\ Shit.
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
  * Dream/Fantasy 
    * I hard originally planned on something pretty mild, like the original WW bathroom interlude; but regfurby's comment on WS02-19 about a dream/fantasy nudged me to up it a notch... Or maybe 5 or 6 notches... ☺
  * Explicitness 
    * I have no plans to get this explicit again. (Though you never know!)
    * But I do like to see things play out fairly naturally — and given what Ren has gone through (and been put through!) — I think this pretty much had to happen.




End file.
